


Princess Gryffindor

by skywalkerluke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tumblr prompt: can someone pls write a clexa modern au where they discuss their hogwarts houses and clarke is all like ‘i’m totally a gryffindor i mean my surname is literally griffin and you’re 100% a slytherin lexa’ but then they take the pottermore quiz and CLARKE turns out to be a slytherin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Gryffindor

Lexa groaned as Clarke once again started talking about their Hogwarts house.   
-But I'm a Gryffindor, Lexa! Jasper says I'm not, but I am! And you're such a Slytherin, always quiet and broody and ....  
-Okay, Clarke. I got it. - Lexa gave her girlfriend an exasperated smile, filling her coffee mug  
-No, you don't, Lexa! - the blond whined  
-I'm going to kill Octavia and Lincoln for ever saying you weren't a Gryffindor - Lexa said, picking up her forgotten computer from the table and joining the blond on the couch.  
-We're going into Pottermore. I'm doing the test first, and then you. And the house we go in, it's ours. End of discussion.  
-But, Lexa, even my name is Griffin!   
Lexa kissed her softly, giggling.  
-You're a silly girl, Clarke. Just do the test.  
As they logged on the website, and Lexa did the test, Clarke kept whining about it.  
She gasped as Lexa turned out to be a Ravenclaw, what made the brunette whoop and laugh  
-Now it's your turn, Princess Gryffindor  
When she tapped the last question, the Slytherin badge appeared on her screen.   
-NO, LEXA, I'M NOT A SLYTHERIN!   
-Yes, you are!   
-Let me retake it! Please!  
-Okay, do it again.   
Clarke did. Slytherin. Again.  
Also in the third time. The fourth. Until Lexa took the computer out of her hands, and giggling, kissed her girlfriend.   
-You're Princess Slytherin now, love   
And before she could complain about the nickname, Lexa kissed her again.


End file.
